Riders on the Storm
by PrussianKiwi
Summary: Naraku signed a contract with a mysterious stranger and gets a power boost. When Inuyasha and the gang are waiting for Kagome, Naraku attacks and kidnaps Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. The half demon takes fluffy and doggy to his master and much torture insures


Title: Riders on the Storm

Title: Riders on the Storm

Chapter One: Blitzkrieg

Second Edition of the First Chapter

Authoress: The Crossover Queen

Feedback: Desired

Disclaimer: Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

Date: August 8th, 2008

Warning: This story contains shonen ai, shojo ai, violence, course language, sex scenes, rape scenes, alcohol use, and tobacco use. For the most part, this story is rated R, however, there are certain scenes necessary for the plot will push the overall rating to NC-17. Reader discretion is advised.

Author's Note: If you really care, wait until the end. It will take up way to much room here.

Chapter Start

Deep in the forest one day, Inuyasha was waiting by the Bone-Eaters well for Kagome to go and collect more shards of the Shikon Jewel.

"When's Kagome gonna get here?" Shippo wined as he was rolling around on the ground. "I _hate_ waiting here with _you!_"

"Grrrr…" Inuyasha growled in the back of his throat.

"Technically, you're not alone!" Miroku said cheerfully, trying to lighten up Shippo's mood. "You've got Sango, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin, and myself!"

"I guess… it's better than being alone with Inuyasha," Shippo had three huge bruises on his head. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his younger brother's antics.

"Come on, Shippo; let's go pick some flowers for Kagome!" Rin took the fox demon by his hand and pulled him towards the nearest meadow, oblivious to Shippo's fierce blush.

Now, you may be wondering, "Why the _Hell _is Sesshomaru with Inuyasha? Don't they _hate_ each other's guts?"

Well, here's the answer: six months before the start of this story, after realizing their goals were the same (defeating Naraku); Inuyasha suggested to Sesshomaru that they make a truce. Sesshomaru accepted and they joined forces. Simple as that.

Shortly after Shippo and Rin ran off, the sky turned pitch black, and a familiar evil laugh tore the sky.

"Bwhahahahahahahahaha!! My demons, ATTACK!!"

It all happened so fast, nobody knew what went down. So I'll tell you.

Naraku's demons first went after Shippo and Rin, then Miroku, Sango, Kilala, Jaken, then finally, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. His force field landed on the ground and paused to look at his handiwork. He smirked in satisfaction when he saw the beaten and unconscious humans lying beaten and battered on the ground.

He sauntered up to his prizes, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, with a slow pace, hoping that some of the villagers would come over and investigate the large black cloud. None did. Damn.

Throwing the two demon brothers over his shoulders, Naraku gave a silent command and all the demons flew off, and the sky returned to normal, as if nothing had happened.

"Hey everyone, I'm back!" Kagome's cheerful voice floated through the well, completely unaware of the disaster seconds before. She lifted her bike and bag, then hoisted herself out.

What Kagome saw almost made her fall back into the well. She scampered over to Sango, who was closest. The demon slayer looked horrible, her kimono was shredded and the armor underneath wasn't in any better condition. Sango had countless cuts all over her face and body that were gushing blood.

Kagome couldn't help the tears that had begun to fall. "Ka… Kagome, it's too late for us…" Sango's weak voice gasped out.

"Oh, Sangooooo…" the priestess moaned out the taija's name. "I'm so so sorry. If only I had been a few minutes earlier, then none of this wouldn't have had to happen!" she wailed.

"Tha-that's alright, Kagome. At least you and the shards are safe." Sango tried to smile, but it turned into a grimace of pain.

"Forget the damn shards!" Kagome exploded. "Those stupid things have brought nothing but pain and suffering! And now, my best friends and lover have been terribly injured because of them. I'm so sick of it all!"

"I love you, too Kagome. I'm sorry that I won't be there to protect you – Ahhhh!" The pain from the wounds stole Sango's conscious away.

With tears in her eyes, Kagome gathered everyone's bodies together and heard the shouts of the villagers. The young priestess could hardly talk due to the tears streaming down her face.

Kaede's comforting voice broke through the tears and misery. "Ae, childe, do ye know what transpired here?" A shake of the head. "I-Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are missing. I think it was Naraku." Kagome's voice came out as a terrified whisper.

"Naraku, that fiend! We're gonna get 'im…one of these days…" Miroku said in fevered ramblings. The villagers had brought streachers of bamboo and deer skin to take Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, Sango, Rin and Jaken to the village to be healed. Kagome cried all the way.

Naraku bowed on one knee. "Master, I have been successful in retreving who you wanted." Carefully, he layed the bodies of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, before his master on the ground.

"Excellent, Naraku. I knew you would be an asset. You may rise and sit on my lap…" Naraku did so happily and nuzzled his master, who buisied himself nipping and biting Naraku's neck.

But one of the doggy brothers, Inuyasha, begun to stir. "Uhhh… where am I?" he asked groggily. He looked around and spotted Naraku and a man whose face was hidden by the shadows. Inuyasha jumped up and groped for Tetsusaiga, but the beloved sword wasn't there.

"Heh, heh, is this what you're looking for?" the man hidden by the shadows held up the battered sword. "Give Tetsusaiga back, ya bastard, or I'll rip your lungs out your throat!"

"Hahahaha! Did you hear that, Naraku? He'll rip my lungs out if I don't give his little toy back." He maneuvered Naraku a little bit so he wouldn't get hurt. Then, he brought Tetsusaiga down hard, snapping it in a million little fragments.

Inuyasha fell to his knees in shock and disbelief. "Te-Tetsusaiga…why did you break him? He was the only link I had to my Father!" Inuyasha wailed.

"Awww, poor baby." The man mocked. "But you won't be needing it, for you and your brother will both become my little sex slaves, whether you want to or not."

"It would be in your best intrest to bow down to Master Kioseki. He is an extremely powerful full-blooded demon. Unlike you, half demon."

"Hey, you're half…blooded too…ugggh. What did you do to me? I feel so…sluggish…" Inuyasha collapsed into Kioseki's waiting arms.

"Naraku, would you take care of our 'guests'? Please put them in my quarters and wait for me there, will you?"

"Yes milord."

Kioseki sighed. Soon, he would have all that was necessary to become Master and Ruler of the World. He chuckled to himself and went to his bedroom to relieve the hard on that always came when he thought about world domination. Oh, yes, it was good to be evil.

End Chapter

September 20, 2008

Yes, first chapter is complete! Bwhahahahahahahah!! Now for the explanation: I had lost my written documents over two years ago and had to rewrite them. No big deal, 'cause I remembered most of what I had written, but I had got a lot of new, good ideas for some of the fics I already had posted (Mutants or Something Else, and Angels, Demons, and Saints), so I need to decide if I should rewrite it. I'm already considering it, I just need to find time to actually write it. This year is my Senior high school year and has only been in for a month and a half, but is really hectic. I go to a vocational school in the culinary arts program and working in the kitchen really wears me down. I do however, have a study hall, but I sleep during it. 'Cause it's right after lab. I'm really sorry, and will have another chapter up soon, so please hang on. I want to thank you for reading the first chapter of Riders on the Storm, and I hope you will review.

The Crossover Queen

'the tea is good'


End file.
